Trust And Betrayal
by Hitoezakura
Summary: Trust is the confidence placed in someone. Betrayal is the violation of this confidence. Two people are trapped in the combination of trust and betrayal, unable to escape. Told from Tomoe's point of view. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer - I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the property of Nohiburo Watsuki.**

**Anyways, I'm in an unusual mood today, and all of a sudden, this idea popped up in my head (while I doing a blood pressure lab, out of all things).**

**So, read on!  
****

* * *

**

**TRUST AND BETRAYAL**

**Tears  
**His dead body at my doorstep. His scarlet blossoms wilting in the flower pot that he had so lovingly given to me at his departure. The wounds that adorned his body, the wounds that released his blood.  
**Reality  
**You killed him. Labeled his death as "Heaven's Justice". Left his bleeding body in the rain, without a worry or a care. He was nothing to you. That night, you proved you had no soul or heart.  
**Unforgivable  
**Your sins. Every murder you have committed in the name of justice and a new nation. The blood that stains your hands, your sword, your clothes. Your sword thirsts for blood, and you willingly feed it.  
**Suffer  
**You who has killed countless times. You, the cause of suffering, of pain, of death. It is your time to suffer. It is your time to feel the cold blade of death. There will be no escape for you.  
**Truth  
**You kill for the sake of killing. The metallic taste of blood, the rivers of crimson fluid entice you, invigorate you. No emotion reigns in your heart. You are a machine, no longer a human.

**Arrangements  
**I needed revenge, I thirsted for it. I was to determine your weakness. I was to determine the method of your downfall. I was an integral part of the mission which would ultimately result in shedding your blood.  
**Name  
**Himura Kenshin. Hitokiri Battousai. The shadow assassin of the Ishin Shishi. A tool utilized to murder the innocent people. The fate that you gifted to them would soon become the fate we would gift to you.  
**Death**  
How you greeted me. It rained of blood the night you sliced the man's body in half. Despite all that rain, you reeked of blood. The rain washed you clean, washed your sword clean, washed my white kimono clean, but everything still reeked of blood and death.

**Blood  
**Your sword, your clothes, your soul, your heart. Everything was stained with blood. You scrubbed hard and vigorously, but it never disappeared. You despised it, yet you spilled it, so that some day, a peaceful future would arise.  
**Escape  
**What you yearned for so dearly. Escape from your blood-stained life. Escape from the cries of the men you killed. Escape from your sins in order to become the fifteen-year-old boy you truly were.  
**Trust  
**What you gave me. You trusted me. You gave all your love to me. You swore to bring me the happiness I had never had in my life. I did not deserve this trust, yet you gave it to me, without a second thought.  
**Revelation  
**What happened to both of us. You discovered that the woman you loved was plotting to kill you, and that you had stolen her happiness. I discovered that I loved you, and that I was your downfall.  
**Agonizing  
**To hear your cries of pain echo through the forest. To see Akira and you interchange in front of my very eyes. To see the second man I loved suffer in front of my very eyes, because he wanted to protect me and bring me happiness.  
**Yell  
**It echoed through the forest, expressing determination, power, strength, and love. The resounding cry rang in my ears, filling them with pain and agony. You loved me, despite my betrayal.  
**Alter  
**My gift to you. I shall alter your fate. You shall not die in this forest. You shall live on, you shall find happiness in the future. You shall not die while your hands are stained with blood.  
**Love  
**What we gave each other. I cradle yours in my heart, and you cradle yours in the scars Akira and I have given you. We shall never be together, but we shall always have this love.

Trust is the confidence one places in someone. Betrayal is the violation of this confidence.  
Trust is the weakness of a human being. Betrayal is the hidden blade shielded by trust.  
We fell in love, we cared for each other.  
But we were no match for the deadly combination of…

**TRUST AND BETRAYAL**

* * *

**And there you go...I do hope you realized what the underlined words spell out...**

**I told you I was in a weird mood.**

**Anyways, please review (all you have to do is move your mouse towards that little blue button...doesn't take too much effort).**


End file.
